un verano inolvidable
by Shaoran Janus
Summary: Este OS participa en el II Desafío: La música enriquece el alma. Organizado por el STAFF de DZ del GE. Los personajes pertenecen a Sakura card captor de las clamp, las clases en la escuela Tomoeda dando inicio a las vacaciones de mitad de año, Sakura Shaoran y sus amigos planean un viaje a Okinawa, una inesperada confesion sorprende a todos


_**Un verano inolvidable**_

La suave brisa marina golpea mi rostro suavemente y el aroma del mar es muy penetrante, la vista de las playas de Okinawa es espectacular, desde mi ventana veo como niños, jóvenes y hasta adultos disfrutan de la arena el sol y el mar salado de Okinawa. Antes de ir a la playa y acompañar a los demás prefiero disfrutar más tiempo de esta agradable vista.

Al llegar a Japón con la misión de recolectar todas las cartas Clow, si alguien me hubiera dicho antes de venir aquí que, tendría que competir con una chica por la captura de las cartas, no lo hubiera creído. En todo este tiempo que he estado en Japón muchas cosas pasaron, la captura de las cartas, la mayoría hechas por Kinomoto, la aparición de Kerberos como guardián de Kinomoto, la llegada de esa misteriosa maestra Kaho Mizuki, la aparición de Yue, el juicio final, la llegada de Eriol y el cambio de todas las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en el poco tiempo que llegue aquí, pero entre todas ellas nunca se me paso por la cabeza que me enamoraría de alguien. Tal vez fue el tiempo que pase con ella, todas las aventuras y batallas que libramos por la captura de las cartas, sin embargo, aun ahora no entiendo cómo fue que nació este sentimiento dentro de mí, jamás había sentido algo así por nadie, ni siquiera por Meiling, a pesar de tenerla muy cerca por bastante tiempo.

Ahora que recuerdo a Meiling, me doy cuenta de que le hice mucho daño al no corresponderle. A decir verdad no podía mentirle y decirle que la amaba cuando no era cierto. Cuando pienso que estará haciendo en Hong Kong, me pregunto si ya habrá encontrado a alguien a quien querer.

Luego de armarme de valor y confesar mis sentimientos a Kinomoto, partí nuevamente a Hong Kong, mi tierra natal. No podía estar más tiempo Japón, ya le había informado a mi madre lo sucedido con las ahora cartas Sakura, y como ya me lo había imaginado, mi madre me ordenó regresar inmediatamente a mi país.

No pasó mucho tiempo para lograr convencer a mi madre de dejarme regresar. No fue fácil la tarea, muchas veces se negó a darme permiso de regresar, decía que no había ningún problema con la magia que me obligara regresar, después de todo unas cartas mágicas fue el motivo por el cual llegue a Japón. No me quedo más remedio que contarle los detalles sucedidos con Kinomoto, su reacción no se hizo esperar y me recriminó muchas veces por ello, sin embargo me mantuve firme en mi decisión.

Inesperadamente recibí ayuda de donde menos lo imaginaba. Mi hermana Shiefa se encargó de convencer a mi madre, no tengo idea de que argumentos uso para lograr semejante hazaña, pero le estaré infinitamente agradecido. Hace dos semanas regrese a Japón con la esperanza de que Kinomoto me dé la respuesta que tanto espero.

Ahora nos encontramos en una posada cerca de las playas de Okinawa, luego de una conversación entre Kinomoto y Daidouji. Surgió la idea de venir a pasar las vacaciones de verano en este lugar, y claro Daidouji pagó el viaje de todos, sin embargo ahora que lo pienso, Daidouji no hace las cosas porque sí… Ella suele estar pensando en cada detalle. Algo me dice que está planeando algo.

—Li, date prisa ya nos vamos —La melodiosa voz de Tomoyo Daidouji invadió los rincones de la habitación y me sobresalté por haber estado perdido en mis pensamientos.

—Muchas gracias por avisarme Daidouji —Respondí inmediatamente al llamado.

Rápidamente me coloco una bermuda y una playera verde saliendo raudo camino a la playa cercana a la posada, bajando las escaleras puedo ver a las chicas charlando alegremente, Daidouji, Sasaki, Yanaguisawa, Miharu y Kinomoto, bajan debidamente vestidas para pasar una agradable tarde en la playa.

De pronto Sakura desvío su mirada y mis ojos terminaron posándose en esas dos bellas esmeraldas que carga sobre su rostro, de manera que me sobresalté al notarlo, pero luego al observar de nuevo ella también estaba cubierta por un leve sonrojo.

—Vamos a divertirnos como nunca esta tarde —Un alegre Yamazaki apareció de improviso colgando su brazo por mi cuello.

—¡Hola chicas!¿Cómo están? ¿Listas para divertirse en el mar? —Les dijo Yamazaki mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

—Veo que estás muy entusiasmado Yamasaki. —menciona Eriol apareciendo de repente.

—Ya que estamos todos reunidos vamos de una vez a la playa.

Siguiendo al ojiazul los demás salieron raudos camino al mar.

...

La tarde en la playa transcurría en total normalidad, los chicos se habían dedicado a jugar más que nadar, una cancha de vóley playa sirvió para descargar todas las energías juveniles que traían. Un buen rato en el mar sirvió para que los chicos se refrescaran, unas cuantas carreras a nado entre ellos amenizaron el rato donde las chicas hicieron porras por el ganador. Luego de salir del mar, varias sandias fueron las víctimas de los golpes de los chicos, y una sesión de "a partir la sandía" fue el entretenimiento de los chicos.

—Sakura ¿qué te parece si vamos por helados para todos? —preguntó Chiharu llamando la atención de la castaña.

—Yo también quiero ir —Mencionó Naoko.

—En ese caso, ¡vamos todas! —Sugirió Tomoyo, logrando que todas las chicas estuvieran de acuerdo.

—¿A dónde van las chicas? —inquirió Yamazaki intrigado

—Al parecer van a buscar helados para todos —Respondió Eriol —¿Qué dices tú Li?¿Las acompañamos?

—No, mejor esperemos aquí.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo voy a darme un baño —informó Yamazaki, para luego alejarse.

—Ya que estamos solos me gustaría preguntarte algo, Li— dice Eriol

—¿Qué quieres saber? Hiraguizawa

—No lo vayas a tomar a mal, pero la verdad es que nos sorprendiste a todos con tu inesperado regreso a Japón, ¿hay alguna razón por la que hayas regresado? —Frunciendo el ceño ante la pregunta de Eriol, Shaoran respondió.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber Eriol? tú no sueles ser tan directo para averiguar las cosas.

—Discúlpame por mi rudeza Li, es solo que me pareció extraño eso es todo.

—Solo regrese porque así lo quise… Esa es suficiente respuesta para ti Eriol —Exclamó Shaoran dándole la espalda dirigiéndose a las duchas.

Pasaron lo minutos y las chicas estaban de regreso con los helados para todos.

—¿Dónde está Li? —Preguntó Tomoyo, intrigada de no encontrar al castaño.

—Tienes razón —Replicó la ojiverde, quien fijando su vista en el segundo helado que traía agregó —¿A donde fue?... Se le va a derretir su helado.

—Se fue a las duchas —Respondió Eriol, notificando a los demás sobre el paradero del castaño. —no tardara en regresar.

De regreso a la posada, ya caída la tarde, los chicos regresaron muy alegres charlando sobre todo lo que hicieron en la playa.

—Bienvenidos jóvenes —Les recibió esbozando una sonrisa la señora Tanaka, una de las empleadas de la posada. —Espero que su tarde haya sido agradable.

—Claro que nos divertimos —Exclamó Yamazaki denotando su alegría. —, nos bañamos, jugamos y hasta enterramos en la arena a Hiraguizawa y a Li.

—Ni que lo digas Yamazaki. —Intervino Naoko en la conversacion, aún recuerdo cuando Li quedó cubierto de helado luego de que Kinomoto cayera por accidente frente a él.

Unas sonoras carcajadas emitidas por los chicos se escucharon en el lugar, no está de más decir que el chico chino estaba más que apenado por ser la victima de las bromas de los demás.

—¡Me alegro de que se estén divirtiendo! —Dijo la señora Tanaka con mucha alegría, llamando la atención de los jóvenes. —Tal vez les interese asistir a este evento —La señora Tanaka les extiendió a los chicos un folleto informativo de las festividades de Okinawa.

—¡Wow! No sabía nada de esto —mencionó Rika haciendo notar su sorpresa al enterarse del contenido del folleto —Miren chicos, mañana en la noche se llevara a cabo el festival Eisa.

—¡Tienes razón Rika! —Intervino Tomoyo —Aquí dice que habrá un desfile por las calles con tambores, así como también una exhibición de artes marciales y finaliza con un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

—¡Eso es genial Tomoyo! —Dijo Sakura haciendo su aparición en la conversación —Ahora que lo recuerdo, Li tú sabes de artes marciales...¡podrías participar!

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el chico de ojos ámbar provocando un ligero sonrojo ante la solicitud de la ojiverde, breves segundos pasaron antes de que diera una respuesta.

—Está bien, lo haré.

—¡Qué bien! —Exclamó Sakura, casi dando un salto de alegría al lograr su objetivo. —Entonces que dicen chicos ¿vamos todos al festival mañana por la noche?

—Yo quiero ir —Con evidente alegría Yamazaki respondió —¿Qué dices chiharu? ¿Me acompañaras al festival? —La chica no tuvo otra opción, más que aceptar el ofrecimiento del chico, después de todo también tenía interés de ver de qué se trataba el festival. —¿que dicen ustedes? —Terminó de preguntarles al resto del grupo.

—Pues yo no tengo ningún problema, así que los acompañare —Dijo Eriol tomando la iniciativa. —yo también iré.

—También yo —Respondieron al unísono Sakura y Shaoran, sorprendiéndose uno al otro, al ver lo coordinados que estaban.

—En ese caso está decidido ¡mañana iremos al festival! —Declaró efusivamente la chica de ojos violáceos.

La noche rebosaba de un ambiente festivo las calles estaban decoradas con banderas adornos y toda clase de material alusivo al evento la cantidad de personas en las calles era impresionante a lado y lado de las calles las personas esperan con ansias que pase el desfile que da inicio al festival.

El festival Eisa es una festividad muy conocida en Japón. Es un evento que reúne a muchas personas en el país, por ello suele hacerse con mucha anticipación, la mayoría de los habitantes de okinawa hacen aportes económicos para que dicho evento llegue a tener éxito. Dentro del festival hay varios equipos de personas como bailarines, músicos, abanderados y payasos.

Los músicos suelen tocar los tambores. En el festival hay dos tipos de ellos los shimedaiko y paaranku ellos tocan estos instrumentos a lo largo del camino durante todo el trayecto, todos estos equipos compiten entre ellos para comprobar cuál de ellos hace mejor trabajo, en resumidas cuentas para los habitantes de okinawa el festival Eisa es como una versión del carnaval en occidente.

Los equipos de bailarines, músicos y demás saltaron a las calles a hacer sus intervenciones. Muy cerca de allí, a un lado de la calle, un grupo de jovenes, provenientes de Tomoeda, esperaban ansiosos a que los competidores hagan su aparición.

Shaoran aún recordaba el momento antes de salir de la posada y aún recordaba ese momento que no se borrara de su mente en mucho tiempo. Se disponía a salir para observar el festival junto con Yamazaki y Eriol quienes estaban vestidos para la ocasión, los 3 caballeros vestían ropa formal sin embargo se habían esmerado en lucir sus mejores atuendos. No obstante, el espectáculo se lo robaron las chicas quienes hicieron su aparición ante los caballeros.

—Lamentamos la demora, pero ¡ya estamos listas! —Exclamó Tomoyo, haciendo acto de presencia, llamando la atención de los 3 chicos. La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el rostro de los chicos al ver a las chicas vistiendo hermosos kimonos perfectos para la ocasión.

Yamazaki no sabía que decir al ver el kimono que llevaba puesto Chiharu, ella vestía un interesante atuendo el cual llevaba rayas azules y blancas de pie a cabeza con su respectivo obi atado a su cintura, acompañado por un pequeño bolso de mano que hacia juego con su vestido.

—¿Qué opinas Yamazaki? ¿qué tal me veo? —El chico casi no podía articular palabra ante la belleza combinada entre chica y kinomo.

—Te… Te ves bien Chiharu —Respondió bajando su rostro para ocultar su vergüenza.

Naoko y Rika vestían un atuendo blanco con algunos estampados y uno negro con una raya blanca que atravesaba todo el atuendo respectivamente. Tomoyo lucía un kimono azul oscuro con diferentes estampados, mientras que Sakura lucía un kimono de color rojo con estampados de flores de cerezo mientras que su cabello estaba recogido por una coleta el cual hacia ver claramente su cuello. Sakura se acercó lentamente hacia Shaoran para confrontarlo.

—Shaoran dime…¿Que tal me veo? —Un leve sonrojo en el rostro del chico se hizo notar, era evidente que el ver a Sakura llevando un kimono, que la hacía lucir más hermosa que nunca, lo había tomado por sorpresa

—Etto …Sí, te ves bien —Le dijo con voz nerviosa.

….

—¡Esto es fantástico!, no había visto un festival como este —Naoko estaba emocionada admirando el ambiente del festival. —Valió la pena venir aquí ¿no lo creen así chicos?

—¡Claro que sí! —Exclamaron al unísono todos los presentes.

Luego de casi un par de horas terminó el desfile dejando entusiasmados al grupo de jovenes.

—Y bien, ¿Ahora a dónde vamos? —Intervino Sakura con evidente curiosidad.

—Tal parece que sigue un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y también una demostracion de artes marciales en uno de los templos cerca de aquí —Mencionó Eriol mientras miraba la programación del folleto.

—¡Qué bien! —Exclamó Sakura denotando su entusiasmo. Luego sorpresivamente tomó las manos de cierto castaño, sobresaltándolo.

—Shaoran ¿vamos hacia allá?, recuerda que prometiste participar en ese evento. —Con su rostro visiblemente sonrojado no tardó en responder el llamado de la ojiverde.

—¡Claro!... ¡lo prometido es deuda!... así q… así que vamos para allá.

—Ya que estamos de acuerdo, Sakura y Li irán a la presentación de artes marciales y los demás los esperaremos en el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales —Afirmó con una sonrisa traviesa la chica de ojos violáceos.

…..

El lugar se encontraba más lleno que de costumbre, ya que es un lugar rico en historia y muy famoso en Japón, el templo Sogenji es usado para eventos importantes como el festival Eisa. En él se lleva a cabo una demostración de artes marciales, por ello diferentes dojos de artes marciales de Okinawa y muchas personas asisten al templo Sogenji para observar el espectáculo

Luego de la presentación de varios dojos una demostración especial de artes marciales chinas se avecinaba, tras bambalinas se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar un tanto nervioso por su inminente participación, no se explicaba como hizo Daidouji para hacer un traje exactamente igual a sus vestimentas usuales cuando capturaba las cartas y tampoco entendía como era que su nombre ya se encontraba registrado para participar en el evento ni tampoco como hizo para dejar su vestimenta lista para ser usada, esa chica era de temer cuando se proponía algo.

El llamado a escena sobresaltó a Shaoran, quien salió visiblemente nervioso, pero ya era tarde para echarse para atrás, logró ver entre el público a la chica que se había convertido en la razón de su existencia, su actuación dio inicio y el joven de ascendencia china ejecutó una demostración de manejo de la espada exactamente igual como lo hacía en Hong Kong su espada parecía convertirse en una extensión más de su cuerpo, la cual manejaba con notable maestría.

Dentro del público unos ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca al ver la actuación del chino, era la primera vez que lo veía ejecutar este tipo de actos y se notaba muy feliz de verlo en primera fila. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar tras la actuación del castaño, quien solo asintió respondiendo al aplauso de la audiencia, retirándose inmediatamente a los vestidores.

Sakura abandonó las gradas para ir en búsqueda de su compañero de viaje. Llegó a los vestidores pero no lo encontró en el sitio donde se supone debería estar, lo que le pareció extraño, preguntó a los presentes por el paradero del chico sin embargo solo pudo averiguar que él había abandonado el sitio luego de su actuación, ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse de ropa, solo se fue sin dar ninguna explicación.

La ojiverde salió de inmediato a buscarlo, buscó en muchas partes de la isla esperando encontrarlo, sin embargo se le hacia difícil ya que no conocía muy bien el lugar. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea de donde podría estar, no tenía nada que perder, así que se apresuró a llegar al sitio.

Los fuegos artificiales se podían ver desde diferentes sitios de Okinawa siendo observados por los visitantes del lugar en distintos lugares, la gente se encontraba agolpada nadie quería perderse el espectáculo tan esperado, que cerraba el festival de la ciudad. Muy cerca de allí se encontraba un chico sentado en el pasto aun vistiendo las ropas de la presentación anterior, su mirada se dirigía hacia arriba observando la majestuosidad de los fuegos artificiales.

La ojiverde apenas podía contener el aliento al llegar al sitio, se sintió aliviada de encontrar finalmente el lugar en el que se encontraba Shaoran, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle. Además de eso recordaba que también tenía algo que decirle, algo muy importante que no podía dejar pasar en estos momentos.

—¡Por fin te encuentro!—Dijo Sakura aún agitada por la busqueda que había llevado a cabo. El joven de ojos ámbar casi que salta de su lugar al escuchar la voz de la ojiverde, desviando su mirada se encontró con la figura de la chica aun con las manos apoyadas en sus piernas denotando su cansancio.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera Shaoran?... ni siquiera me esperaste, ¿qué fue lo paso para que te retiraras de esa forma? —Shaoran se puso de pie dándole cara a Sakura, mostrando un rostro de vergüenza, un breve momento paso antes de responder la inquietud de la castaña.

—Discúlpame por haberme ido así Kinomoto, a decir verdad me sentí muy abrumado por esa presentación, era la primera vez que lo hacía y no sé qué me paso pero solo quise alejarme lo más que podía de allí, sentía que no podía respirar y como ya sabes termine en este lugar —Sakura notó la preocupación castaño y se acercó lentamente hacia el hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de él.

—Te equivocas Shaoran… soy yo la culpable de todo, fui yo quien te hizo prometer que participaras en ese evento …Te pido mil disculpas por obligarte a hacer algo que no querías.

—No es así…Kinomoto, si lo hice es porque quería verte feliz, estabas tan emocionada de querer verme exhibiendo mis habilidades que no me pude negar...Al menos noto que te gusto mi actuación.

—Tienes razón Shaoran, me gustó mucho lo que hiciste, aunque sabía que eras muy bueno con las artes marciales no conocía que pudieras manejar muy bien la espada. —Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro del chico ante la mención de la ojiverde. —Sabes Shaoran, tu y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas desde que nos conocimos, es irónico que la magia haya sido la razón para que nos conociéramos, siempre estuvimos luchando por la posesión de las cartas Clow y sus guardianes, a pesar de todo los problemas que tuvimos, siempre estuviste allí para apoyarme y en algunas ocasiones me salvaste del peligro

Un breve momento de silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, la ojiverde con su rostro arrebolado y jugando con sus manos denotando su nerviosismo.

—Y también...Sabes Shaoran, luego de que cambiara todas las cartas...tú —Ya con la cara como un tomate, Sakura no sabía a donde mirar. Así mismo el chico se encontraba en la misma situación, sabía a que se refería la ojiverde, por un momento pensó que este era el momento que tanto había esperado.

-Ese día me declaraste tus sentimientos, me dijiste que te gustaba, recuerdo que tu declaración me tomó por sorpresa nunca me imaginé que sintieras algo por mí pero luego me di cuenta que no me eras indiferente, aunque dudé por un instante por la situación de Meiling pero ella misma me aclaró todo, el otro día. Lo que quiero decir Shaoran es...—Sakura ahora estaba con la cabeza gacha y más roja que nunca. Respiró profundo y sacó fuerzas terminar de decir lo que tanto tiempo había tenido guardado. —Shaoran tú me… Me gustas, no he dejado de pensar en ti desde ese entonces y…Es algo que quería decirte hace tiempo.

Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó del chico, aunque ya esperaba la respuesta de la chica, escucharlo directamente de la ojiverde lo dejó paralizado por un momento, pero se sentía feliz de que su amor era correspondido y que la chica que amaba le correspondiera como lo esperaba. Lentamente Shaoran se acercó a Sakura hasta rodearla con sus brazos fuertemente demostrando todo su amor.

—Me haces muy feliz con tus palabras Sakura, no sabes cuánto he esperado que me digas que me amas, yo también te amo… Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie. Jamás olvidare este momento contigo.

Un breve momento de silencio entre los dos se hizo presente mientras ambos se miraban frente a frente, la felicidad entre ellos era notoria y los chicos se dejaron llevar por sus impulsos, sus labios buscaron el contacto mutuo querían sellar ese momento de sus vidas como lo haría cualquier pareja, ambos cerraron los ojos antes de chocar sus labios el momento era perfecto para los dos, nada podía romper ese lazo invisible entre ellos. Sin embargo...

—¡No me dejas ver Naoko! ¡Estas ocupando todo el espacio!

—¡Silencio chicas! o se daran cuenta —Reprendió Yamazaki, tratando de intervenir en la conversacion.

—¡Chiharu ya tuviste tu oportunidad!

—¡Déjame ver!, ¡por favor!

—¡Mantengan la calma!, no puedo grabar con tranquilidad —Se quejó Tomoyo con cámara de video en mano

—¡Nos descubrirán si siguen asi!...

—¡Yamazaki hazte a un lado!

—Más bien dame espacio Naoko, que no veo nada.

En medio del ajetreo en un pequeño matorral cerca de donde los dos chicos se declaraban su amor, el matorral no soportó el peso del grupo de jóvenes forcejeando…Hasta que terminan todos en el pasto, unos sobre otros revelando su presencia ante Sakura y Shaoran, quienes quedaron más que sorprendidos al darse cuenta que estaban siendo espiados.

—¡¿Que que...que hacen aquí?! —Exclamaron al unísono los dos chicos sonrojados ante la presencia de sus compañeros de viaje.

—Discúlpanos Sakurita, es que no queríamos perdernos este momento —Reveló Tomoyo aún con la cámara de video en sus manos.

—¿Nos estabas grabando Tomoyo?, ¡no es justo!

—¡oh!... ¡Vaya! sí que se lo tenían guardado —Les dijeron al unísono Rika, Chiharu, Naoko y Yamazaki, mientras Eriol mantenía silencio.

Tomando a sakura de la mano Shaoran emprendió la retirada del lugar sin dar oportunidad a que sus amigos reaccionaran.

—¿A dónde vamos Shaoran?

—A cualquier parte donde no nos espíen.

De esta forma terminaron unas vacaciones de verano para un grupo de chicos de Tomoeda, para Sakura y Shaoran serían unas vacaciones que no olvidarían y que cambiaron sus vidas de allí en adelante

FIN


End file.
